We All Say Goodbye
by BeYourselfNobodyElseCan
Summary: Sometimes love means to let go... Julia loves Barnabas but his heart belongs to Josette, could this change? a heart who doesn't beats anymore could be able to forget, forgive and move on? will love get through all to give someone who once lost it all a second change to live happily ever after? R&R! BARNALIA
1. Chapter 1: The first kiss

_**Author's note: well here it is, I do't know why I write this but ... I don't know. I ship Barnalia till the end please R&R tell me what you want to happen between Barnabas and Julia but remember I'm the author so I have the power (I wish it was true) no, I don't it's up to you my dears ;D so Ladies and Gentlemans I present to you 'We all say goodbye.' chapter 1 a story of lust, love, a curse, tears, and broken hearts.**_

_Sometimes love means to let go..._

Julia had heard footsteps coming, she thought it was only her imagination or maybe the bourbon she had been drinking? but then Barnabas came into the room and they both froze, after what seemed several seconds of silence he said.

"My god, you are not using your blood to cure me, you are using my blood to make yourself immortal."

Julia quickly jumped off the clinical bed as she turned to Barnabas, "I can explain." she said fearfully, his eyes burning into hers, causing her to tremble. "Barnabas you have a gift it's unfair to keep it all to yourself," she stepped back, trying to escape "The Collins family took you in and put in you their trust and you betrayed it." she gasped for air it was becoming hard to breathe because of the fear and guilt she felt "I'm sorry, I just don't want to grow old.. I want to be beautiful again.. you know, I-I want to live forever, like you." _I want to live forever with you, _she thought. "I am afraid that is out of the question."

He slowly walked towards her. "Madam, a strong men contains 5 liters of blood, that if you forgive the boast, I can consume in mere seven second, but you my little doll, I can let you dry in less than five." His eyes narrowed in a murdering glare, showing his monstrous self that now wanted her dead, and Julia knew that nothing she could say or could do what stop this vampire from completing his revenge.

Julia's heart beat wildly, with fear, she was sure everybody could hear the thundering beat of her heart beat as she begged for her life , desperately trying to save herself from a certain death.

Now Julia was against the wall and there was no way she could scape from this. "How could you betray me, betray the family that gave you everything for 3 years ... betray me, Julia I though that you were far better than this."

His voice was dangerous, how could the man that had once called her beautiful now turn into such a monster? She knew that she had betrayed the family, that after this nothing would ever be the same, she knew that doing this was wrong, she knew since a start, she did, but love makes you do crazy things, makes you insane in a way that no one could ever explain and the only thing she wanted more than beauty was to be with him…forever, happily ever after like in fairytales, but after this, if she even gets through it alive, she doubts that they could ever look at each other without being haunted by this moment, but they could forget and forgive? and then again even if they did so he would choose Victoria.

"Barnabas, you're a good man, you're a gentleman, you won't kill me, please give me a second chance.. .please!", she whispered, as tears were streaming down her cheeks like raindrops running down a river. "Please have mercy."

Barnabas closed the distance between them. His face was inches from hers as he gently stroked her face with his hand."Barnabas, I-I love you.", those words could mean life or death, but the only thing that she cared right now was the truthfulness of those words and that if he decided to kill her right know she could never say so again, because her lifeless lips wouldn't be able to.

He did not say anything for a while; he was in shock, how could she love him? He loved Victoria, his beautiful Josette.

"Madam I-I-."

He was cut off by a soft and almost romantic voice but in reality, it was full of fear and broken heart that maybe would never heal.

"Julia, please, call me Julia if you are going to kill me anyways I think that manners have no use here." she sighted, she was going to die, that was obvious but the real question remained, was there any hope that she might didn't?

She just could not take it anymore, if he said he loved Victoria, that little freak, then she knew her heart would break and ache, after all Barnabas was the only man she had really ever loved, he wasn't just some guy she used for sex she could take care of that alone, but he meant a lot to her.

"Julia I-I " he didn't know why, maybe something had gotten over him? but he kissed her gently right on the lips. His lips on top of hers, time stopped for a few moments like they were the only two people left in the world, his hand exploring her flowered black dress. She was moaning softly as he carried her to the medical bed in the middle of the room.

He was .. smiling? Yes, he was smiling, and his kisses were wonderful. His lips were in contact with her neck, shoulders, arms, as she slowly started to remove his shirt, admiring his sexy chest, while he was attacking her neck with kisses, again. Gently he started to take her dress off, throwing it against the wall until she was covered only by her black underwear. He wanted her and yet he didn't, more than anything, to have her under his power and yet he wanted her dead for betraying him.. no for betraying the Collins family. But he had been locked in a box for 200 years well 196 for god's sake who could blame him for wanting to satisfy his needs? and Victoria was so innocent he couldn't take that away from her .. _yet _and Julia seemed as a good option, the little thing loved him, she wouldn't deny herself to him.

"Fuck me Barnabas."

His lips kissed her all the way down until he had found her panties, slowly removing it kissing her passionately on the mouth. But suddenly he stopped. Kissing her was the most inappropriate thing he could ever do.

"Julia, I'm terribly sorry," He said trying to break the kiss that he had started.

"Why?" he had seen how her chocolate eyes were suddenly turned from burning lust and passion to become full of disappointment because he had broken the kiss and the words she knew he was going to say, she already missed the taste of his lips. A tear had betrayed her as it was streaming down her face. Barnabas stroked her face again and pulled gently her tear apart.

"For kissing you, I shall not do that again, my heart belongs to Victoria, and nothing would ever change that," He didn't mean it, well of course, he loves Josette he knows it, but he just couldn't betray Josette his heart will always belong to her even if it didn't beat anymore like it once had and after all he had waited 196 years, so he could wait till Victoria wasn't so innocent .

His comment had felt like a hundred knives in her heart, like poison killing her slowly from the inside.

"Barnabas, you still believe I'm beautiful right?"

She wasn't sure, what if Barnabas had lied? worse what if Barnabas had only used her for a night of .. fun? no he hadn't, she had been the one that had showed him the meaning of 'Doctor-Patient Confidentiality' and then Barnabas had done nothing to stop it so it was they both fault.

"Julia you are one of the most beautiful creatures in the world,I can assure you, with one of the most fertile birthing hips I have ever seen, believe me, Madam, but you deserve better than me, you deserve a man that can possibly ever love you back, but Julia I'm sorry that man isn't me."

With that he left the room, buttoning his shirt, he didn't look back. She ran towards the door and screamed "See, that's why I didn't tell you, how could you possibly ever love me back? me an alcoholic when you have Victoria that pretty and youth full thing, I knew it. Barnabas Collins you're the worst thing that has ever happened to me." she fell to the ground, her legs were shaking with anger and sadness, Julia Hoffman was heartbroken, she could not hold back her tears anymore, so she started to cry _Why doesn't he love me? He called me beautiful. Fuck Julia, it's been ten years since you've last been with a guy_. Then a thought crept into her mind, a dangerous, bizarre yet horrendous thought. What if she was to remain alone forever? What if no one would ever love her? '_You're an old woman, an alcoholic, Who would ever love you? even your parents didn't'_ not even her parents ...

She had to do something, Barnabas was her true love, she couldn't let him go so easily. Picking up her dress and putting it on, she left the room as she started to ran through the house, trying to find him, hoping he was not with Victoria at this moment. That would kill her, when she heard a horrible sound, a crash, a very loud one.

_My god, what the bloody hell has happened_,_ was someone hurt? Barnabas ._

The very thought of the vampire made her run faster, the sound of his voice ringing from the main hall. The whole family was there, Barnabas, Vicky, David, Elizabeth, Willie, Mrs. Johnson and Carolyn. _Thank god they are okay_, Julia thought with relief. But to her horror Barnabas was on fire. Everyone was paralyzed with shock, except Willie who quickly ran over him with a bucket of water, throwing it on him and extinguishing the fire.

Victoria was pale like a corpse.

"Victoria, " Barnabas said, trying to catch her hand.

"Let me go, I want nothing to do with you anymore. Barnabas, you are a liar. "

**Victoria's mad? LOL XD, about the fight club quote, sorry, I couldn't resist temptation, poor Julia no one has ever love her that's just sad, I like to thank the-sadisticalovett-nutcase because without her this wouldn't come to live, she helped me with EVERYTHING I owe her so much! let me tell you updates won't be so common it will be like once a week? because there's something that keeps me from writing, named school -_- so till the next update! I love you all! R&R please, and I will give you a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2: Painful Memories

_**Well**__**dearies here it is chapter 2 ... this chapter isn't about Julia and Barnabas is about Julia's past and how she started drinking. Elizabeth/Julia's memories a little of Barnabas/Carolyn. Poor Julia I really make her past sad :c R&R!  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**_

Chapter 2: Painful Memories

Things were awkward in the family from that day on, everybody just meet for meals, nobody talked, not even looked at each other and then they'll go separate ways. Julia's routine was almost the same breakfast, drink, Carolyn, drink, David, passing out of drunk, hung over, drink, crying, dinner, drink, and sleep, the only thing that was missing there was Barnabas, but they didn't talk to each other since she confessed her love for him and he attempted to kill her, the only thing that usually wasn't there, was crying.

Until the morning Elizabeth exploded, "Alright I'm sick and tired of this, Julia may I have a word with you?."

It wasn't a question it was an order, they all knew that this was going to be bad, Elizabeth and Julia didn't really argue with each other usually, but when they did, it was chaos, yelling and the sound of things being thrown across the room was the melody that filled the air when this happened, Julia had quite a bad temper when she was angry, so if you did appreciated your life it was better to run off. Everybody looked at each other like saying "_Not again._" and slowly, very slowly, they got up from their chairs and literally all of them just run away.

"What is it Liz?" asked Julia with annoyance in her voice, taking a sip of her glass of bourbon.

"I want to talk to you about Barnabas."

"What about him? Liz please, don't make me talk about him and by the way, as I remember I wasn't the one to burst into flames in front of everyone!" She could feel her eyes tearing up by the memory of him saying that his heart belonged to Victoria, before he bursted in flames in front of is beloved Vicky and she said it was over.

"I'm sorry Julia but I must know, what happened that day? what truly happened between you and Barnabas?"

_Shit. _She was crying already. He just reminded her so much of _him._ Elizabeth steeped forward and hugged her tightly as she cried on her shoulder "Please Julia you must tell me, I can't see you like this anymore, you're even drinking more than usual, I have heard you sobbing in your office, that didn't happen since the last time you _remembered._" now Elizabeth was going to tear up, Julia was the closest thing she ever had of a sister and Carolyn of a mother when she got depressed because his husband had left her, for god's sake even David loved her like family, she had been also like his mother in moments of need, and Elizabeth did knew why she drinks so badly, she have discovered it the last time Julia remembered like two years or so ago, she had tried to drink to dead but Elizabeth had saved her before she could.

* * *

_Elizabeth had been worried the last week for Julia, she barely talks and eats. Elizabeth had heard her sobbing all night long, in her office for one week. She was in deep thought when a loud crash brought her lo reality, it had came from Julia's office._

_Elizabeth started to run towards the door and slowly opened it to see that Julia was on the floor sobbing, holding her head in her bleeding hands, there was broken glass all across the room and bourbon on the floor. Elizabeth knelt to face Julia that was still sobbing, but her hands weren't on her face anymore. "My god, Julia what the bloody hell you think you're doing?"_

_"Drinking tio dead Liz, I can't take it anymore... I don't want to."_

_Elizabeth could only hold her, she never thought that such a strong woman that Julia was could break so ... badly, yeah she drinks worse than a bloody sailor, but never tried to dead._

_"What happens Julia? you can't leave us I won't let you! you hear me! I won't let you drink to dead and leave us." with that Elizabeth got up, grabbed the remaining alcohol in the room, and threw it through the window._

_Julia's eyes gone wide, she got up and raised her hand to Elizabeth just to slap her in the face "BITCH!" she shouted "That was mine, can't you just accept the fact that I'm drinking to dead?" In a childish way she attempted to punch Elizabeth, but she was so drunk that instead she punched the wall and her hand started to bleed again, she let out a cry of pain and fallen to the floor starting to sob again._

_Elizabeth knew that Julia needed that._

_"Honey, I'm here, it's okay just calm down, you can tell me what's bothering you," Elizabeth said._

_"It started when my mother left us my father and I, when I was 7, she was having an affair and left because my dad used to hit her, a lot, even tried to kill her once, yes he did, I hate using that bloody waste of oxygen last name! ... and well after that, my mother just ... left me, never came back for me, she left me alone with him!" she stopped to catch air. "Then the hits were for me, he was an alcoholic and liked drugs, though that's why he did it, one day he just was so intoxicated he took the gun and said 'I want you to know, you're my greatest disappointment Julia' then he just shoot himself in front of me, that was when I got 17 years old."_ _another pause to breathe. "After that I selled the house and scape to New York, buy a nice department, started drinking since I got there, I did go to medical school four years, drinking it's the only way I know for the memories to stop haunting me. Twelve years later I saw the psychiatrist announcement in the newspaper and come here, to Collinwood, that was one year ago and here I am drinking to dead," A tear rolled down her cheek. "I just don't want to be haunted anymore Liz I want it to stop!"_

_Elizabeth was now sobbing, now she understand everything, why she drink, why she wanted to stop trying, but she couldn't, the Collins family needed her and she needed them, she was like family after all, so Elizabeth did the only thing that she could right now, hug her close "Honey, they'll stop I promise, but you can't leave us, you just got to keep holding on a little more, please for us, for Carolyn, for David and for me," Elizabeth said as she wiped her tear away._

_"Alright," She let out a sigh looking like she might cry again._

_"Just promise me something Julia?" She said wiping her own tears away._

_"What Liz?"_

_"Don't cry any more, 'cause one day my hand won't be able to wipe your tears away."_

_"I promise."_

* * *

That was the last time Elizabeth had seen Julia cry... well, until now.

Julia managed to get out between sobs and cries ."H-He tried to kill me Liz, because I was using his blood to be beautiful again and young ... it just reminds me so much of _him_, my father had the same murderous glare when he tried to kill my mother and I can't sleep, I can't think, I'm just being haunted again! make it stop Liz!"

"Julia, first you are young, you're only 36 and if he tries so again I will kill him with my own hands." anger rising up her cheeks. "He's gone Julia, you're here with us, he isn't going to harm you anymore, no one would ever harm you again."

The thing that Julia and Elizabeth didn't know was that Carolyn was hearing them and she wasn't happy with Barnabas ... at all.

Later that day Elizabeth was still furious with Barnabas, after their little chat Julia had gone to her office and took the day off. Elizabeth had asked Willie to bring Barnabas to her office just a minute ago and she was impatiently waiting in there, walking around it. Suddenly she froze and Barnabas entered the room.

"Willie told me you wanted a word with me, Madam?" he said normally as possible.

"Yes Barnabas, come sit down," Elizabeth said as she sited down on the chair behind her desk. "I want to talk to you about Julia."

"What about her, Madam?" Barnabas was confused why Elizabeth wanted to talk to him about Julia instead of the little 'accident' of the other day?

Elizabeth couldn't help it any more, she was yelling "How dare you attempt to kill her? you made a promise the day you steeped in this house and you dare broke it?! let me tell you Julia is part of this family and she may not be related to us by blood, but she's fucking important to me and the kids! you don't even know her! how her past haunts her every single day of her life! why she drinks that much! how she used to cry when she was asleep! so don't you bloody dare to touch her again or I shall kill you with my very hands! do you understand Barnabas?"

"Yes, Madam, I may apologize for my horrible behavior with and I honestly regret it."

"Good, you may leave Barnabas." that was all Elizabeth could say as she was trying to calm down. Barnabas was trying to process everything as he walked out of the room '_Her past? why she drinks that much?' _but before he could though of anything else he was facing Carolyn who was visibly very angry.

"I know, 'Uncle Barnabas'," she said the last with sarcasm in her voice.

"Excuse me young lady? what are you talking about?" he said, everyone in this house where so confusing at times.

"That the day of the 'accident' Julia had told you that she loves you, and as the coward that you're, you cheated Vicky when you kissed her, for then, leave her with a broken heart, just let me tell mummy and she will get angry with darling 'uncle Barnabas' and then you will have to look for a place to stay, if she lets you live ... am I clear that if you dare touch Julia or broke her heart once again, mummy will know about this?"

_Family is the only real wealth ... you have to accept Barnabas. _He thought.

"Am I clear?" she shouted, but not that loud so Elizabeth couldn't hear.

"Yes." he said.

_**Carolyn is REALLY mad at Barnabas o_o what should happen next? I don't know were I'm going from now on, well... R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3: An unexpected turn of events

_**Sorry for the late update :( but I was so sick, so dearies here it is chapter three I really hope you like it, in the last chapter there was no Barnalia and I AM sorry but it was necessary for you to understand why Julia is like this, in this chapter is slightly Barnalia so anyway... R&R ... Reviews are love o_o**_

Julia was in her office thinking and analyzing things, with a glass of Bourbon in her hand like she usually did, after the little chat of the morning she had took the day off, she just couldn't take things anymore, but of course, she wasn't drinking to dead this time, years ago she had made a promise to Elizabeth and she didn't have intentions of breaking it, yeah life had been a bitch to her the last couple of days, but it wasn't like Julia had a happy life with no regrets at all that made her weak, she was a strong woman, but people don't cry because they're weak they cry it's because they had been strong for too long, she knew this, but most of the people don't, like her mother, she was so strong, until the day that she needed to remember what happiness used to feel like, it took Julia several years to understand it, why her mother had left her alone with that man she was forced to call father, but she had understood the day her father had shot himself, after that, when Julia was desperate and starving she had gone looking for stuff to sell and she had found the only thing that actually could make her forgive her mother, a little necklace with the photo of a happy family with a note on the inside.

_Julia:  
My girl, I don't leave because I dodn't love you, I did it because sometimes you need to remember things that seem far away from us, and this is a trip I have to make on my own, I want you to be strong, I know its hard, but please always remember that when you less expect it Mummy will come back for you, but until then my love, try your hardest to be happy, the world has light and dark in it, try to believe that there's more light than dark, that even in the saddest moments of your life there's hope my child, I promise that 'HOPE' will keep you alive even when I'm gone. Forgiveness is the only way to be free, remember that.  
Farewell Julia,  
Mummy._

She never came back, the bastard had kept it from her all those years, yeah at that time it had been a lot of things to her stomach, she was holding the necklace now, it means hope to Julia, no one knew, well except for Carolyn, the kid was like a spy most of the time and Julia knew Carolyn's dark secret.

* * *

_It was another boring day at Collinwood and Julia was looking at the beautiful necklace with the photo of a happy family on the inside that was in her hand, when Carolyn entered the room Julia quickly tried to hide it but Carolyn who was fast as a ninja already have it on her hand and taking a look at it she said ''Who are these?''_

_''It's none of your business, anyway what are you doing in my office?''_

_''It's none of your business and by the way if I tell you a secret would you tell me what is this.'' That girl should be a lawyer if you think it for just a little while._

_''Alright, it's me and my parents before life turned into shit, your turn sweetheart.'' Julia replied._

_''I'm a werewolf, please don't tell anyone I just need to stop feeling so alone and you're like my mother, I understand if you don't want to see me anymore but ... don't tell it''._

_''Honey, I'm not telling anyone and besides, that only makes you a dog, a couple of nights.''_

_''I am not a dog.'' She said looking down at the floor, taking no attention that Julia was hugging her in an attempt of comforting her. ''Dog or not I love you no matter what.''_

* * *

Holding it was beautiful, looking at it was glorious and remembering that life once used to be happy was hard. Carolyn was standing in the doorway staring at Julia as she was a lost puppy, pretty big dark eyes were posed on Julia's hand where the necklace is, ''Can't stop looking at it, can you?'' She said with a sad smile upon her face.

''Can't stop spying on people, can you?'' They both laughed at Julia's comment.

''Look who's talking the Doctor that knows everyone's deep dark secrets by just looking at then anyway what's so special about that necklace, I know it was the last thing your Mother left you but there must be something else.'' Hands on her sweater pockets.

''That I don't actually remember the exact moment when my life turned into a living hell,'' Julia's face was emotionless.

''How can you handle it?'' Said Carolyn.

''Strong, very strong alcohol,'' Replied Julia.

''Can't come up with a better answer, can you?''

''What about this one?'' Said Julia taking a sip of her glass with Bourbon ''Hope honey, in life eventually you will discover that hope is the only thing greater than imagination and alcohol.'' With that comment Carolyn smiled and went off the same way she had come, they were late for dinner. Julia was about to leave her office when Barnabas quickly came into the room locking the door behind him, Julia's face with an expression of horror as the man she loved steeped close to her with a murderous glare (again.) _Oh my god this can't be happening! Not again! FUCK! _she thought. Barnabas tried to control himself but this wasn't easy and he wasn't trying either, why should he try to be nice to the woman that ruined his position in the family? ''W-What are you doing here Barnabas?'' She said as she slowly walked toward the window to open the curtains for the sun to fill the room and Barnabas to burn alive. ''The only thing I think is reasonable for us.'' Lips crashing down on each other passion in every movement, lust in their bodies, one mind shocked for kissing him back and a single question,_ Why?_

''Hey Julia my mum says that she won't be waiting you for dinner tonight so you must hurry u-,'' Said a now shocked Carolyn that stood in front of them with a really disturbed expression and a pale face, that words managed somehow to bring Julia back to the real world, she broke the kiss and ran to the window, with a simple wrist movement the sun light filled every single corner in the room and Barnabas began to burn, and as a lady should do, Julia slapped Barnabas across his very pale face leaving him a red scratch in the middle of his cheek. She ran out of the room pushing Carolyn aside, to get her out of the way.

She just ran, faster than a human being should and then was when she noticed it _faster than a human being should._ The transfusion had worked.

_**Don't get to exited I have plans for the transfusion thing, well till next update I love you all! :3 oh andI require 2 reviews to continue writing o_o yeah I need reviews to survive e_e**_


	4. Chapter 4: Stolen

_**Hello my lovely ones! Oh I'm so sorry I know its been forever and that this chapter is so short ( for what I'm used to) but school, exams, trying out for a social life, my mother Gosh how I hate her I really really do e_e and many other things so I'm begging you my dear reader to pardon me v.v So enjoy! R&R! and .. ladies and gentleman We All Say Goodbye charter 4 xDD**_

The sky was cloudy, just another gloomy afternoon in Collinsport or maybe Julia just seemed it that way in the bar, alone as she should always been atleast this way she wouldn't have to suffer of a broken heart, yes the transfusion had worked but she really doubted that she was 'complete'. Indeed she can run faster than a human being but as she noticed being at the bar, alcohol still had a good taste in her mouth as four bourbon glasses had been effective.

''Look at what we have here, it has been a long time since the last time you came here, how is my little ginger doll Julia?'' John was his name, he was an old friend and also the owner of the bar, a really tall, handsome and nice man. He had blue eyes, dark hair, and pale skin.

''Hi John, I'm o-okay.'' Said Julia as she looked down at the floor avoiding to meet John's eyes.

''You aren't, don't worry I know, you realy think that I would move my fat ass from my nice and comfortable couch in my office upstairs just to say hello and going upstairs again? Really? No Julia, I'm here 'cause you need me, 'cause my little ginger, porcelain doll has been crying since the moment her tiny foot steeped here.'' Julia turn to face him and say '' How do you- '' But she was cut off by John.

''Sweetheart, I own the place do you really think that I don't know who's drunk, dancing or crying...'' Said John while Julia's face send a murderous glare at the waitress as he made her stand up to hug her, Julia's head rested on his shoulder while tears, well, made their function.

* * *

''Barnabas come here you fucking coward,'' Yelled Carolyn to the air. She yelled it to every room in the house trying to find Barnabas. Carolyn was desperate, after Julia had ran away a few hours ago, no soul in the house had seen her, the Chevy was gone with her and knowing Julia's temper she didn't knew if she would come back, but she had to... tired both emotionally and physically Carolyn started to walk to Julia's room when a pale man scared her ''Barnabas.'' Said the blonde teenager.

''I've seen that you have been looking for me Miss Carolyn.'' He said politely.

''You're a son of a bitch Barnabas, you little fucker!'' Shouted Carolyn. ''You know that Julia and the chevy are gone? GONE! and it's all your fault, if you wouldn't have kissed her- My God what if she doesn't comes back,'' Carolyn started to panic. ''I love that woman like she was my mother you know?'' Whispered Carolyn as a single tear betrayed her. ''And I she doesn't comes back-'' It was becoming hard to breathe. ''Then I shall kill you myself.''

* * *

Julia was sitting on the couch in front of John's desk while he was talking to someone on the phone. Her eyes slowly closing seeing how the darkness filled them as she was passing out of drunk. John quickly noticed this and stopped talking, seeing her brown eyes closing and her hand made perfect pillow for her. Seeing that she was exhausted he decided to take her to Collinwood so she wouldn't end up in the garbage like the last time she had passed out of drunkin in the bar. And as he stared at Julia's sleeping form he thought '_Oh Julia if you only knew that I have loved you since the first time I saw your eyes, that cloudy night as you were dancing so carefree on the dance floor and you looked at me and simply smiled even though you didn't knew my name, and in that moment I knew that you had stolen my heart.' _So he picked her up and carried her to his car where she recovered consciousness for a little while and John sawing her so beautiful in the moonlight stole her a kiss but she pushed him against the door, with a confused look upon her face. ''John you know that no matter how hard you try I could never love you.'' She said, her fingerprints touching lightly her lips like she had committed a sin.

''Why?!'' Shouted John slamming his hand on the window. '' 'Cause my heart and soul are already taken by someone else,'' So with that few words said, Julia got off the car and walked, just walked until she was near some trees and then she heard it, a scream, so walking away from that everything suddenly turned black so she had fallen. The next thing that she could remember next morning was that she was at Collinwood indeed, but how she got there was still a mystery.

_**Who do you think that brought Julia to Collinwood? ;D yes Barnabas but you shall see that till chapter 5 ._. so John or Barnabas?**_


	5. Chapter 5: The last kiss?

_**Yay you did it and as I promised on Facebook here it is! Enjoy R&R! I'm sorry if this chapter makes you mad (especially at me) but it had to be done ;_; so don't hate me!**_

_Earlier in the night - 10:09 pm_

_'Finally Julia's I mean Doctor Hoffman's gone, I should be happy, I am happy.'_ Barnabas thought. ''I should go out for a walk,'' Said Barnabas, this week had been properly bad for him, Carolyn comes in on the most inappropriate moments , Julia ... Doctor Hoffman steals his blood, Elizabeth is shouting at him all the time and Victoria, his beautiful Josette ... hating him, yeah it hadn't been a good week at all. And why everyone was picking upon him for what happened with Doctor Hoffman?, she was a _liar! _stealing HIS blood! betraying him ... No! he couldn't afford himself to think like that, she was betraying the family and in an indirect form betraying him! yes it was like that, she had said that she loved him and all the plan had been to be with him for the rest of eternity at first he thought that it was real so he kissed her 'cause very deep in his heart he knew that he felt something for her, his heart knew but the brain didn't, but then he had an epiphany, she had lied to him for only God knows how many time, so why it should be different this time? Besides he had Josette and he couldn't betray her.

Walking through the woods he saw what it looked like a big orange thing and so coming closer to it he saw Julia's face, so peaceful and yet so strong, '_She must be drunk again,' _He thought, so he knelt down next to her, full pink lips, not red but a color that was close to it, such an unusual color and yet an unusual woman. He stroke her face with his hand gently, at that moment time was an illusion, he didn't knew how much time he did it, it could have been seconds, minutes or even hours but he didn't care, he was only thinking of how soft her skin was and how it was like he was made to touch it. He kissed her forehead only to find out that she was ice cold and trembling under his touch. They were the only ones left in the world to him in that moment, when his lips touched Julia's forehead, nothing existed anymore, nothing mattered anymore, no Josette existed anymore and there was nothing but Julia left. The reality hit him in the face for the first time in 196 years and surprisingly it didn't hurt this time ... he was irrevocably and madly in love with Julia Hoffman.

Victoria hated him so what was the point of denying it any longer? he was free, free to love Julia for the rest of eternity, until death did them apart, but when this happened what would he do? Would he kill himself? or he would simply accept it? Well, it really didn't matter so he had the rest of her life to think about it.

And then he came up with a plan, he would ask her to marry him on a ball he would do with the excuse of needing to attract people, he shall tell that to Elizabeth the next morning. But before he did anything more he had to put his Bride safe, away from the woods. He carried her in his arms, her torso in his right hand and her legs on the left one, minutes ago that he had picked her up her head was already posed on his neck and her arms tangled as well in there. Quickly Julia subconsciously found comfort on his loved one arms. Several minutes later they were on Collinwood because Barnabas hadn't wanted to run 'cause he might wake up her and in that situation, after all that had happened that week. Well things _were_going to be awkward but he wanted to have the less possible of them. He placed her carefully on her bed like she could breake with a rough movement. He stared at her face and then he kissed her and he whispered ''I'm sorry.''

Later that night he had gone to Elizabeth's office to be exact, to the secret room that was filled with their treasures, he was looking for Josett's engagement ring when he saw a small box. I contain his fathers' last letter to him, well it wasn't a letter it was something way more special. As a kid Barnabas was given with two advices by his father, and one by her mother, the first one was: _Family is the only real wealth _and the other one, the most important of both was:_ Barnabas real love isn't a pretty face, it's a pretty heart, there are many of them in this world and many others that are blind by power and lust, but there's one that's meant for you, only one and my boy, you'll discover that everything in this life is done for one reason. So don't look at bad times with a sad face look at them as an opportunity no matter how silly it seems. No matter what happens think that maybe it will be worth it when you look back. I want you to look back someday when you're old like me and say 'It was all worth it.' Because I want you to feel like it, that all was worth it at the end. Live with no regrets 'cause time doesn't stops for anyone. No matter how rich they are. _And the last one, his Mother's was: _Look at her heart before you look at her face. _He had however looked at Josette's face, she was beautiful but she was old, she had an old heart. At the bottom of it said _With love Mom and Dad_. That was written down on a paper by his parents two days before his they went killed.

Eventually he found it. He had found it! he truly did! He had found the ring, the one that was supposed to be for Josette. It was indeed a beautiful ring and expensive too, even 196 years ago it had costed him a small fortune but it was all worth it, 'cause he was marrying the love of his life and she was worth it. And now Julia was worth it.

* * *

_Morning 9:48 am._

''A what?'' Questioned Elizabeth.

''A ball.'' Said Barnabas looking at Carolyn. ''And the most splendid one.'' Carolyn laughted at it.

''A ball for who?'' Replied Elizabeth with annoyance.

''For the entire town, of course.'' Carolyn was playing with her food while everybody else looked at Barnabas.

''Don't you know that the entire town kinda hate us?'' Said Carolyn in her usual gloomy mood.

''Balls are demonstrations of power, balls are how the ruling class remains the ruling class.'' Said Barnabas like it was obvious.

Then Julia appeared in the room saying. ''Jesus can somebody shut the drapes?'' Barnabas looked at Willie who was entertained with the orange juice it took him a little while to notice until he noticed that Barnabas was staring at him with wide annoyed eyes, completely understanding what Barnabas wanted he shut the drapes as Julia took her seat in front of Carolyn.

Carolyn looked at Julia with anger then she looked back at his far relative Barnabas just to say ''People don't throw balls anymore stupid.'' Her hate to him was really obvious. ''The don't?'' Replied Barnabas. ''They throw happenings.'' Sighted in response Carolyn. ''And how pray does one throw a happening?''

''Well.. first things first you'll need a mirror ball.'' Said Carolyn fooling his weird uncle.

''Whatever that is we shall have it.'' Replied Barnabas monotely.

''And booze lots of booze.'' Said Carolyn referring at Julia who was sipping her coffee.

''Carolyn.'' Sighted Elizabeth while Victoria smiled.

''We shall have spirits enough to fill a schooner's hull.''

''And...'' Said Carolyn with an evil smile upon her face while looking at her magazine. ''... Alice Cooper.'' Victoria scoffed.

''I seem to recall an Alice Cooper from my youth.'' Said the Vampire.

Julia only stared sadly at her coffee feeling jealous.

''Does she reside in Colinsport.'' Julia laughed and Carolyn containing a big laughter said, trying to mask it with her gloomy voice ''Not exactly...''

''Well she shall be our guest nonetheless.'' And Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

After breakfast Julia went to her room, she was trying to remember what had happened the night before, the problem was that she couldn't no matter how hard she tried to, the only thing that she could actually recall was that somebody had carried her here, into her room, at first she thought that it was Barnabas but she quickly pulled it away, he only wanted to see her suffer, he had shown that before and she didn't expect it to change. Her head was spinning, killing her, she hadn't been that drunk since a long time ago, like, what? 3 months? ... whatever, it was still a long time for her. She went down to her office looking for her headache pills but instead found out that someone was arguing in there, and those persons happened to be Carolyn and Barnabas. '_Oh God why in my office? Why couldn't they kill each other somewhere else?' _thought Julia. She emerged in the room just in time to see that Carolyn had slapped Barnabas in the face while yelling really hard at him ''And if I see you near Julia again...'' but before she could finish her sentence she found a disconcerted Julia in the doorway with her brown eyes staring at them. Barnabas got out of the room holding his cheek with his hand, he actually got out so quickly Julia didn't saw him. Carolyn was now sobbing, she was holding her face with her hands. Julia slowly got closer to her and trapped her into a big hug, at first Carolyn tried to fight her but soon she would hug Julia too and cry on her shoulder saying repeatedly ''I'm so sorry...'' while Julia tried to comfort her by saying ''I know.''

When Carolyn finally managed to calm down Julia was the first one to talk. ''What happened, honey? Why would you ever slap Barnabas?'' Carolyn only looked down. ''I'm not mad at you Carolyn,'' Said Julia placing a kiss on her forehead. ''It's just that he has hurt you so much... and yesterday when he brought you home at night ... I just went so mad, I wanted to kill him when I saw that you were unconscious,'' Carolyn sighted. ''I though that you were ...'' And Carolyn broke into tears again. Julia could only shush her again. ''Carolyn listen to me,'' Said Julia looking into the girl's eyes.

''I'm not going anywhere without you,'' Carolyn smiled, her eyes puffy and Julia's clothes wet._  
_  
''Now kid, I'm going to get my pills, wait here,''

Oh this time Barnabas was going to pay, he couldn't go out the carefree trying to kill her and then bringing her back and kissing her, he was going to hear her and no, it wouldn't be pleasant. On her way to Barnabas' room someone grabbed her by her waist and shut her by putting his hand on her mouth, she bite the hand and turned around to see who it was, it was Barnabas. ''Well I suppose I deserved that one,'' Then Julia slapped him just like Carolyn did, ''And that one,'' She replied smiling, and there out of nowhere Barnabas kissed her, Julia tangled her hands in his hair, but before she could start to enjoy it she remembered all he had done to her and she broke the kiss, looking at him. ''Don't say a word about this, ever, and please, just get the hell away from me.'' Warned Julia with tearful eyes.

_**I'm mad at myself too! so you're not alone v.v it just had to be done, it was necessary don't worry updates will be normal again. YAY! I really got inspired this time I know you can tell, tis chapter was really long no? well I really hope that you have enjoyed it! please! please! R&R 3 reviews and you'll have chapter 6 o_o**_


	6. Chapter 6: Two times in one day

**_-A very important AN-_**

_**I have fixed all the mistakes :)x well, all the mistakes I am aware of xD and**_**_ I'm SO sorry I know it's been forever (1 month lol or less?) but life has been so weird lately, lawyers, school, I have my final exams next week, bad grades :/ and I swear I just had a block, I couldn't write for weeks, nothing came up to my head! and then I was seeing Sweeney Todd and thought oh God this is good! Well, at least I hope it is lol, do you think I'm being a little bit to harsh on Julia? I know I am and that makes me sad, but its completely necessary :( I'll make it to you in this chapter I promise! :) and guess what? I'm going on holidays in 2 weeks! so you won't get rid of me ;) . Well I won't keep you waiting any longer reading author's note xD just one more thing I got 3 reviews from last chap! Thank you very much, can we get 4 for this one? please? reviews are love and cookies sometimes!_**

**_ I've been forgetting about this but, Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned Dark Shadows Barnabas would end up with Vicky? No, that's why I believe in fanfictions._**

''Don't say anything about this, ever, and please, just get the hell away from me.'' Warned Julia with tearful eyes.

Barnabas stood in the corridor shocked by Julia's reaction. Julia was slowly getting away, never looking back, when in the middle of the corridor she felt a strong pain upon her body, she felt so weak, her face was suddenly pale, then white. She was fainting slowly and painfully, she was sweating as she was trying her best to be on her feet, somehow, after taking many deep breaths she managed to walk, but then everything went black.

The first thing she saw while getting up was Barnabas sitting on a chair beside her bed, his deep lifeless eyes staring at her, watching her every move, how she was taking deep breaths for the pain was consuming her.

''What are you doing here, what happened?'' She said, feeling like she might die at that very moment. '' You fainted in the middle of the corridor, I brought you here,'' The pain was killing her. ''Oh...'' Was all she managed to say, her face was so pale almost like Barnabas', her weakness could only be compared to a newborn one, but no matter this she couldn't show it so she faked the best that she could '' Thank you very much Barnabas I'm feeling better now, please go.'' She placed a hand on her stomach, the sheets covering it up ''I don't think that I should go, Madam, you're way too weak.'' Replied Barnabas, in his face you could see concern. ''Go, please, just go,'' she said on the verge of tears, ''Julia,'' whispered Barnabas. ''JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! '' Shouted Julia holding her face in her trembling hands, ''No, no until I get this off my chest'' Julia sighted, clearly annoyed by the fact that he wasn't going to leave her alone until he said what he had to say, finally she nodded ''I'm sorry for everything you have been through and I know it's all my fault but I love you," He got up from the chair, he was heading the door when he felt and hand on his arm, he turned back wishing it was not a dream and he saw Julia's -now- pale face, tears of happiness emerging from her chocolate eyes '' Barnabas Collins, you _are_ the most bipolar men I will ever know'' Seconds later her arms were around his neck and a smile was being formed around her facial features, Barnabas was just holding her fearing that she might break. Maybe this time she would get her happily ever after. ''I love you too...'' And then black. Just that color. Black.

''Oh shut it!'' Julia said crossing her arms, she had the incredible urge to slap somebody, since the last time she fainted everybody was treating her like a little baby, the last thing she could remember was that she was hugging Barnabas and she felt the happiest in her life and then black. '' Julia you can't go to the ball,'' Said Elizabeth like she was talking to a child, ''I'm going Elizabeth whenever you like it or not!'' A smile making her way on Julia's lips. ''Aurghh... Fine,'' Said Elizabeth heading to the kitchen slamming the door behind her, not wanting to see Julia's triumphant smile.

Hereyes were closing when Carolyn appeared with a glass of Bourbon in her right hand on her left a glass of soda, closing the door quietly as possible she said, ''Though you may like a little bit of this,'' A smirk on her lips. ''And let's be honest Mom would never let you drink while you're in bed and fainted two times in one day or would she?'' She said sitting by her side on the bed. Julia quickly took the glass and sipping from it she said ''Sometimes I really love you, Carolyn,'' She smiled and laughed "'Course you do."

After a few hours of chatting and laughing Julia was ready to tell Carolyn everything that had happened with Barnabas so she wouldn't be yelling at him every two minutes when, crap ... she was sure that David had been into Carolyn's room and broke something again, ''The little son of a bitch!'' Carolyn got off the bed running, well, chasing David. _'May the good Lord have pity if Carolyn gets her hands on him.' _Julia thought, you could easily hear their footsteps running through the stairs. Julia laughed it was good to know there was something more than drama on the family. Carolyn got back to her room and to her spot on her bed within' ten minutes. Poor David. It was 6pm and she was really bored when, ''My God we have to get you ready for the ball!'' Said Carolyn jumping off. She was gone before Julia could actually think about what was going on, Carolyn got back real quick with huge bags of makeup ''Quickly get up, you're not going like _that_ to the ball,'' Carolyn said raising an eyebrow, examining her face. ''Get up, I don't have your time it's only 2 hours before it starts.'' Cursing under her breath Julia got -eventually- up.

After many curses and yelling from Carolyn and herself, she was beautiful and ready, they had made the impossible, she was ready, 15 minutes before the ball started, ''There, you look beautiful,'' Carolyn said handing her a mirror, luckily not noticing that her reflection was smudged, Carolyn was just smiling ''Now I have to get ready myself 'cause you took one hour and forty-five minutes from my precious time,'' Then with a 'click' from the door she was left alone for the first time in the day. Indeed she looked precious but her face was so smudgy in the mirror, even though she could see how every wrinkle on her face had disappeared, and as she was worrying, she wasn't complete.

Her face was perfect, she really couldn't be more gorgeous, Carolyn had done a very good job, her dress was pink and for the fist time in the week, she was sober.

It took her quite effort to get off the chair and get downstairs, but after some moans of pain she was in a comfortable table. The ball had started and Alice Cooper was singing 'No More Mr. Nice Guy' she remembered hearing it from Carolyn's room several times before and the truth to be told it was quite enjoyable. She liked it.

Oh, there it was again.

The bloody pain.

**_So, did you liked it? I hope you did! see, I'm not being _****that **_**harsh to Julia right know, that's good isn't it?! So Barnabas confessed his love to Julia! But there's a little problem with it, her sickness and the pain that is nearly killing her :/ and if you were wonderin' yes I do think that Julia would be far better mother to Carolyn, I mean I love Elizabeth (especially when she rolls her eyes at Angelique xD) but I don't really think she cared that much for her daughter 'cause in the movie it's all David, David, poor little David and that annoys me VERY much! (not meant to offend anybody just my oppinion) And -just to let you know- I'm the queen of this fanfic, haha I wished I was but no, you the reader are! and if you wish to send me your ideas do it, I'll manage to put them somewhere! I missed you guys so much v.v WE REACHED THE 1,000 views! *hugs everyone* :') remember R&REVIEW! and by the way I need 4 reviews so I can submit chapter 7 soo pleeeaseee?.**_


	7. Chapter 7: I will

**_Hello again my lovely ones! I can proudly say it's not been forever, yay! Alright, in this chapter you may start to hate me -again- but as I said in the last chapter it's completely necessary! and don't worry I promise they will have their happily ever after -eventualy- ;) please I beg you don't be mad at me :( don't say that you can't get mad to the author 'cause I read a lot and sometimes I really get really upset but it's all worth it! and just as a warning this and the next two ( or maybe three or four) chaptes will make you very sad or upset and you'll get a lot of feels as I did while writing it. Well, ladies and gentleman We All Say Goodbye chapter 7 is up! I got 5 reviews! THERE'S A VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! _**

**_Disclaimer: There's a happy ending between Barnabas and Julia in Dark Shadows? I think not, there's your anwer..._**

She tried to ignore it, she really did, but it wasn't natural, she never felt anything like it, the pain, it just wasn't natural_. 'Maybe if I didn't pry into everyone's deep dark secrets, someone would ask me to dance, oh shut it Julia, you need alcohol,' S_he thought, all town was supposed to be there but John was anywhere to be seen, she had unfinished business with him, but right now she could only think of the pain and the most effective cure she would ever find, alcohol. There was plenty of it, but of all drinks the only one missing was Bourbon_. _Julia was on her way to her office when she tripped with John ''Oh John I'm so sorry, I didn't see you at all!'' John only smiled, he had a black suit on and offering her his arm he said ''May I have this dance?'' Julia only nodded and taking his arm as they walked through the dance floor when she heard that 'The Ballad Of Dwight Fry' was playing, it was another of Alice Cooper's songs, but the weirdest thing was that Carolyn was at the stage, and she was saying ''Mommy where's Daddy? he's been gone for so long, do you think he's ever coming home?'' Elizabeth would not be pleased with this, Carolyn only had a small smirk on her face, the kid could be really cruel when she wanted to. They danced a couple of songs in peace, some of them were slow and romantic, other ones were fast and fun. Her mind was far away, she was thinking of Barnabas and only John's voice brought her back to reality ''Julia about, that night, in the car when I ki- kissed you.'' That was it, he couldn't do that to her right now! ''What about it , John Darlin'?'' She spat the last word with venom, ''I just want you to know that I had no control over falling in love with you, it wasn't my choice.''

It was the perfect night, even Carolyn was rather happy and loving it. Barnabas was just walking around Collinwood trying to calm himself down, he had everything, the music, the ring and most importantly he finally had _her, _all the family drama could be left behind now, everything, 'cause the only thing that would matter for the rest of his life was that right now Julia Hoffman loved him and he loved her, and the fact that when he proposed himself to her he was sure she wouldn't say no. After all he now believed in his parents wise words _everything happens for a reason_ and that he could actually say that it had been all worth it just to find Julia, how could he been so blind not to see it before? and from now, from this particular night on he would get his happily ever after. Barnabas was prepared now to make the big question, he entered the house, he searched for Julia everywhere but couldn't find her, then he saw an orange thing, it had to be Julia, he came closer making sure she didn't notice him and then he saw _him, _she was with another man! but it could be a friend... so he came closer just to hear ''I just want you to know that I had no control over falling in love with you, it wasn't my choice.'' His heart broke, his eyes were becoming darker than usual but still he thought Julia would never betray him so he stayed to see how she reacted to it, then the bastard kissed her, she did nothing and he left, the slut had lied to him, making him believe that she actually loved him! well, it was her turn to pay this time.

And the John kissed her on the lips, at first she didn't react she didn't knew how when they broke apart he had the biggest smile on his face and Julia felt like throwing up, ''You little _bastard!''_ she slapped him, hard, really hard, his nose was bleeding, well, he deserved it, ''Told ya once I was taken, I still am! besides I rather die before you have my heart,'' she came closer to his ear, ''You pathetic excuse for a man, don't you think that I know how many hearts you have broken just for pleasure? 'Course I know, _bastard.''_She really needed that Bourbon, now. She ran off to her office but it was locked, of course it was, thinking... boila the only other place in the house with Bourbon was Elizabeth's office and that room was never locked, there was nothing to steal anyway. When she entered the office she saw two shadows one of them was a man kneeling in front of a young woman with a little box on his hands, she got closer, it was Barnabas and Vicky ''Victoria Winters will you marry me?'' how could he? ''I will.'' A tear rolled down her cheek.

She was going to pay, she would! revenge, that was the only thing left for him to do, to make her suffer the same way she made him. He had to find Victoria he would ask her to marry him. He had found her after ten minutes, she was on Elizabeth's office on the balcony looking at the stars, he got closer, his eyes were black ''Victoria...'' He forced a smile ''Barnabas?'' She was clearly surprised to see him ''My dear Victoria, I'm here to apologise for.. everything,'' she smiled, the fool got into his tramp, ''It's alright Barnabas I forgive you,'' she hugged him tight, after they watched the stars for quite long time, ''I have to admit that I missed you very much Barnabas, never lie to me again,'' She kissed him on the lips, ''I love you,'' everything was going according to _plan_, he smiled and knelt down in front of her pulling out the little box that had the ring, ''Victoria Wintes will you marry me?'' according to plan, ''I will.'' She was such a fool and he was such a monter, no, but it wasn't his fault it was Julia's, she would be the last, the last person he would ever love, he had to protect himself from love.

And then Julia's heart broke.

**_I warned you, I certainly did. You have every right to be upset, I'm also upset at myself now lol! well .. I had never planned that John would be a nice gentleman, he is more like the heart breaker kind, he has the money, the wimen and all . Just to make it clear he really loved Julia but well when gossip comes around it ruins it all! :/ R&REVIEW! ;3 you can go back to hate John, and 'course me ... now._**


	8. Chapter 8: Not you, of them all

**_Hello my dear readers, how are you? I hope you're fine! Well this is a quick update 'cause it's my father's birthday today and I didn't had that much time to write, so in this chapter we will see why Julia has been so sick lately and no ... it's not an usual sickness, she is not complete and that means she isn't going to be a vampire but I think that's the exiting plot of this story, because everything starts when she steals Barnabas' blood, and by the record he loves maybe too much and his heart is completely broken so the only one we have to blame/hate is John and maybe my head, oh and this girl who left and anonymus review told me to please make a happy ending for them and baby... Of course you will have all of that sweetheart! the happy ending well you'll have to suffer first! and the baby ... I was making that before you came! ;) I won't keep you reading AN any longer just Read and REVIEW!_**

Julia never felt this way before. Never thought it was possible to feel so hurt by someone. She never felt like this before, so betrayed, so weak, so sad. She was still standing on there, frozen, her eyes were puffy from crying, she didn't noticed it but she was crying her eyes out. Then Barnabas put the ring on Victoria's left hand, that just got the shit out of her, she let out a sob, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand so the happy couple wouldn't hear her as she ran away. By the time Julia reached the stairs everybody was gone, she practically ripped her heels from her foots and sat down on one stair, she was sobbing now, she wasn't afraid that someone would hear her now, but someone did; Elizabeth, she approached her and put her arms around her from behind, ''I lost him, Liz,'' Julia said sobbing, her make up was completely screwed, ''I know'' Whispered Elizabeth, ''H-he an-and Vi-vic-'' Elizabeth's heart was hurting her chest, she never saw Julia like this, she way to strong for this and besides why would Barnabas, ever, say that he loved her, if he was proposing to Vicky? such a brat... And talking about him... he suddenly came into view, how much had he seen? Elizabeth glared at him, Julia just started to sob harder and harder, when she managed to pull herself together she got up and whispered to Barnabas looking at him in the eyes, ''Everybody in my life has hurt me in some way, but I never thought that you'll be the one to hurt me the deepest someone has, not you... of them all,'' With that she walked away to her room and locked it, that was the night Julia Hoffman made a promise to herself, one she wasn't planning on break, that was the day she vowed before God, she would _not_sheed a tear for Barnabas Collins ... not ever again.

_The next morning 7:30 am._

It had been the best night ever! Alice Cooper! the handsome kid! alcohol! everything had been perfect! she didn't thought it was possible to feel so happy! that had been the best night of her life, she almost saw her mother drunk and well about Julia she hadn't seen her since they were getting ready... she supposed she should go and check on her.

When Carolyn approached the room she heard Julia coughing violently, and when she entered her worst fear came to life, she saw Julia's sheets, mouth, chest and hands covered in blood, she was shaking violently, she wasn't pale anymore her face was completely white, panic was starting to consume Carolyn ''Mother!'' she shouted, desperate, ''Mother, come here! Mother please come quickly! please!'' said Carolyn as she watched Julia in horror, she stteped closer to Julia and knelt down next to her, ''Mother!'' she yelled. It was horrible, the word, how it came out of her mouth, it sounded like someone was dying before her eyes and Julia cerntainly was, ''Oh Julia don't do this to me..'' tears rolling down her cheeks, Julia's eyes closing, Carolyn was holding her hand, ''Don't you fucking dare leave me, Julia! Mother!'' Elizabeth came in running and when she saw the scene infront of her she froze, ''Aren't you going to do something? call 911!'' and Elizabeth did. _  
_  
Hours later the doctors had been able to put Julia on a stable state again, Carolyn was sitting on a chair, hands on her face, her clothes wet from crying. ''May I talk to you for a second,'' said one of the doctors to Elizabeth, he looked at Carolyn who was getting up ''Alone...'' Carolyn only nodded.

''I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this, Mrs...?'' Said the doctor, ''The name doesn't matters, what's going on?'' Replied Elizabeth, ''Well, the patient has an illness that is completely unknown to us, it's a venom and it's making her organs to explode, every one of them and I'm sorry to tell you that as we don't know the illness there's no cure, there's nothing we can do'' Elizabeth's eyes went puffy, ''How many time do we have doctor?'' He sighted, ''I'll say 1 month or 3 weeks, I'm sorry'' How was she going to tell Carolyn?

When the doctors were gone, she made her way to her office bringing Carolyn with her, it was time, she will know the truth. As Carolyn played with Elizabeth's pens and pencils Elizabeth sat down next to her and looked right into her daughter's eyes, she saw hope and fear, ''Carolyn, dear, there's something that you need to know,'' She said, ''Yes mother?'' Hope in her voice, ''Julia has an unknown illness that it's making her organs to explode that was why she was coughing blood, she is dying..'' Carolyn had new tears on her eyes, ''She has 3 weeks left.''

Carolyn ran away making her way to Julia's bethroom, '_This can't be happening!' _She thought. She slowly opened the door and saw that Julia was sleeping, she had new sheets by now, Carolyn got her boots and jacket off and without making a single noise she placed herself underneath the sheets next to Julia and hugged her like this was the last time she would ever see her and she knew that it may was. Julia returned the hug and placed one kiss on her forehead, Carolyn just smiled, sobing soundlessly ''Don't leave me,'' she pleaded, tears making Julia's sheets wet, ''I won't, I promise..'' Julia replied sleepy, knowing it was a lie, ''I love you Julia,'' Carolyn said hugging her tight, ''I love you too kid.'' Carolyn cried that night like she had never done before, not even when his dad left, oh no, this was worse in every single way. They never stopped hugging each other as Carolyn cried to sleep that night.

**_Oh I know that was way to sad! but you deserved to know why she was like that, so sick and weak, well let me explain it to you the venom is Barnabas' blood in her system and I don't know why her organs are exploding but it was necessary for the story. If you have any doubts you can PM me or you can be nice and leave a review, telling me what do you think and your doubts! Well, till next update!_**


End file.
